Regenbogen
by Ghostring
Summary: James quiere comprar una escoba nueva, pero Sirius está de mal humor. Sirius x James. One Shot.


_Nop, nada es mío o.o salvo la idea enferma de que Sirius y James pudieron haber tenido algo especial :3 Feliz regreso a clases a todos n0n!! (que al menos a mí se me han acabado las vacaciones y no creo poder escribir mucho durante este tiempo... Como sea.) - _D'Monkey Ruffy. 

**REGENBOGEN**   
Sirius se sentó cerca del mostrador de la tienda, con un cigarrillo encendido entre los labios y la mirada perdida en la calle. Afuera nevaba; vacaciones de navidad... Los chicos corriendo por las aceras arrojándose bolas de nieve con una risa frenética, luces de colores en cada escaparate, magos y brujas llevando paquetes envueltos para regalos y más allá, un hombre que cargaba un pino todavía vivo. Y él todavía ahí, encerrado junto a un agradable aroma a menta (que era lo que menos le molestaba), musiquitas cursis que decían cosas de dar y recibir, de paz, de amor y esa clase de estupideces, y, lo que es mejor, montones y montones de artículos para Quidditch.   
No es que a Sirius le molestase este deporte, ya que de hecho adoraba ir a los partidos que se celebraban entre las casas de su escuela; guardaba como memorias invaluables las pocas veces que había podido asistir a las mundiales y le fascinaba ver los entrenamientos del equipo de Gryffindor.   
Era sólo que era _eso_ lo que a él le gustaba: ver. No jugar. No sabía nada respecto a jugar. No había hecho pruebas para el equipo aunque James no se cansaba jamás de decirle que pudo haber sido un gran buscador gracias a sus envidiables reflejos y blah blah... Pero no. Y tampoco es que no le gustase volar... simplemente las escobas no eran para él. _El quidditch_ no era para él.   
_Y ese era su problema_.   
Se había encerrado en aquél establecimiento desde hacía aproximadamente 2 horas, previamente seguro de que eso sucedería (aunque le había sido negado hasta el cansancio), y ahora, fastidiado de ver a su mejor amigo todavía indeciso respecto a qué escoba nueva comprar (había perdido la anterior en un vuelo desenfrenado hacia el sauce boxeador y... bueno, al menos él seguía vivo), había decidido que era mucho mejor apartarse y... dejarle en paz.   
"Paaddfooot" gimió de pronto una voz a su espalda y volvió el rostro, curioso. James estaba ahí, de pie frente a él, con el ceño torcido y una escoba en cada mano. "¿Por qué te fuiste? Todavía no puedo decidirme por ninguna, ¿No ves que necesito tu opinión?"   
Encogiéndose de hombros, Sirius se volvió completamente hacia él, sin levantarse de su sitio en el mostrador. "¿Pero para qué quieres mi opinión? Yo ni siquiera tengo una escoba..."   
James arrugó la nariz.   
"Y te he dicho montones de veces que deberías ir comprándote una. Al menos para salir por la ventana de la torre las noches de luna llena.." se acomodó los anteojos y golpeó el mango de una de las escobas contra el piso de madera.   
"Ya te he dicho que..."   
"Como sea." interrumpió James, extendiendo la primera escoba hacia el rostro del animago. "¿Qué te parece ésta?" inquirió, sonriendo.   
Sirius la miró de arriba a abajo, vagamente. Era delgada, de mango negro brillante y con una especie de anillos de metal que circulaban la madera cada 20cms. Las cerdas grises acentuaban con el aspecto metálico y mortecino de la escoba y llevaba grabada al final del mango la palabra _Nimbus_.   
"Es nueva." sonrió Prongs, resbalando su mano desde la parte superior a la media. "Va de 0 a 160km/hr en menos de 15 segundos y está libre de vibraciones."   
"Bien." dijo Black, como si nada. "Entonces compra esa."   
"¡Pero también está la Hammer!" interrumpió el otro, con un chillido infantil y puso de golpe la segunda escoba frente a su amigo, quien arqueó las cejas. Ésta tenía la parte inferior del mango mucho más delgado que el resto de éste, amoldado a la forma de las manos, cobrizo, con una placa de metal en la parte donde las cerdas estaban aferradas por algunas cuerdas de piel y cobre. Al final del mango decía con letras bien grandes _HAMMER_. Había escuchado de ella; la usó el equipo de Francia durante las últimas mundiales. "Alcanza 140km/hr en 10 segundos y tampoco vibra; pero además no se corroe con la lluvia y asegura que te durará para siempre!" los ojos marrones de James brillando detrás de las gafas asustaron a Sirius, quien no veía entre ambas escobas ninguna diferencia salvo el color y el nombre y comenzaba a marearse.   
"Entonces compra esa.." balbuceó, cuando James se inclinó hacia él con una mirada inquisidora.   
"¡Pero es que la Nimbus es más rápida!" replicó Potter, haciendo uno de esos adorables pucheritos a los que Sirius jamás podía resistirse. Aquella vez, sin embargo, era diferente: tenía hambre, le dolía la cabeza y necesitaba ir al baño. Sacudió la mano, quitándole importancia al asunto.   
"¡Entonces la Nimbus!"   
"¡¡Pero la Hammer...!!"   
Retirando el cigarrillo de sus labios, Sirius se puso de pie, abruptamente, levantando su estatura por una cabeza encima de la de James.   
"¡Entonces busca una que resista más que la Nimbus y alcance más revoluciones que la Hammer!"   
"Pero.."   
"Por Merlín, James, ¡Tú eres un chaser, yo soy.. soy... Sirius! ¡¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?!" explotó, irritado, y caminó hacia la puerta. "Sólo... sólo búscame en The Leaky Cauldron cuando hallas escogido una, ¿quieres?" entonces abrió la puerta y la campanilla se sacudió con la brisa helada que irrumpió en el local.   
Se detuvo algunos segundos, dándose cuenta de que tal vez había sido muy rudo con Prongs, y se dio la media vuelta. Pero volvió a fruncir el ceño al percatarse de que James ni siquiera lo miraba, sumido en una observación ausente de ambas escobas todavía entre sus manos, y con un gruñido salió de la tienda hacia Diagon Alley, cerrando su túnica y arrojando el cigarrillo hacia la nieve del suelo.   
James se quedó adentro, sin levantar la mirada.   
(A/N: ay que aprender a controlarse cuando anda un_a_ en sus días u.u -coff-se muerde la lengua-)   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Suspiró, profundamente, apoyado sobre la mesa de una esquina cualquiera, aferrando el tarro de Butter Bear entre uno de sus puños y viendo de forma ausente a los muggles que pasaban afuera de las ventanas del bar. Dio un nuevo trago a su bebida y se estremeció ligeramente. La cerveza era dulce y tibia y se sentía muy placentera recorriendo su garganta y extendiéndose por su cuerpo entero, devolviendo la vida a sus miembros adormecidos por el frío.   
Tenía ya más de una hora ahí, 3 cigarros acabados y por lo menos 4 butter bears consumidas. Un par de brujas, cuatro magos y una veela ya se le habían insinuado y, con un cigarrillo encendido en la boca y fingiendo que dormía, seguía esperando porque James llegase. _Si es que lo había escuchado_...   
"No puedo creerlo." resopló, girando el tarro de cristal entre sus dedos. "_Una escoba resulta más importante para él que yo..._" volvió a suspirar, fuertemente, y levantó la cabeza. Se ruborizó al encontrarse con dos ojos castaños que le observaban, fijamente, desde arriba. "Prongs..." alcanzó a decir, antes de que éste se volviera hacia la calle londinense frente a ellos.   
"Hace mucho frío, ¿No crees?" inquirió James, sonriendo ligeramente. Llevaba el abrigo cubierto de copos de nieve secos y la cara enrojecida por el frío. Acababa de llegar. "Creo que sería buena idea ir a casa."   
Sirius lo miró, insistente, pero el otro no le devolvió la mirada, todavía inmerso en un par de peatones que acababan de pasar frente al bar sin notarlo.   
"¿Qué escoba compraste finalmente?"   
Los ojos marrones de James se volvieron hacia sí.   
"No compré ninguna." respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y sin dejar de sonreír. "Salí de la tienda luego de ti."   
Padfoot arqueó sus cejas, confundido. "¿Qué..? ¿¿Entonces en dónde habías estado??"   
Prongs soltó una risita ausente antes se sentarse frente a él y tomar la butter bear de Sirius. Le dio un sorbo y se encogió sobre sí mismo sintiendo el líquido caliente recorriendo su cuerpo congelado.   
"Ah.. pediré una." declaró, volteando para buscar a Tom.   
"¿James?"   
"¿¿Si??"   
"¿En dónde estabas?"   
El brazo de Potter se extendió hacia su rostro y atrapó entre dos de sus dedos el cigarro de la boca de Sirius, quien se echó ligeramente para atrás. Se lo llevó a los labios y tras inhalar profundamente echó una voluta de humo blanco por la nariz, como un bufido.   
"Me siento mejor." dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. Volvió el rostro y saludó a Tom, el encargado. "¡Buenos días, Tom!" saludó, y el hombre le devolvió el saludo. "Te encargo una butter bear." terminó, antes de regresar la mirada al frente, hacia un Sirius que le miraba con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué sucede?"   
Black sacudió su cabeza y luego volvió a inclinarse sobre la mesa, resignándose a perder el cigarrillo y la respuesta.   
Se estremeció de pronto, al sentir una mano sobre la suya, y rodó sus ojos grises hasta que se topó con una mirada castaña y apacible que le miraba desde arriba.   
"¿Es tan desagradable estar conmigo?" preguntó, con voz suave, y Sirius se incorporó de golpe, aturdido.   
"¿Q-qué?"   
"Es decir... no pensé que te molestase tanto acompañarme..." desvió ligeramente el rostro, sin soltar la mano de su mejor amigo, y se encogió de hombros. "Solamente deseaba compartir lo que me gusta _contigo_... No.. no lo hubiese hecho si hubiese sabido que..."   
La otra de Sirius aferró de pronto a la de James, y cerrando la que tenía debajo, lo miró fijamente.   
"¡No, no es eso!" exclamó, sintiéndose como un idiota. "Es sólo.. quiero decir... no es que me desagrade estar contigo, James... si es una de las cosas que más amo en esta vida.." sintió cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a encenderse cuando notó que Prongs se ruborizaba. "...es sólo que.. James... _no comprendo_ muchas de las cosas que te agradan... Discúlpame..." arrastrando la mano de James hasta su rostro, besó suavemente el dorso de piel fría. "...me porté como un imbécil, James... no.. no debí haberme enojado... sólo que... estaba cansado, es todo... No deseaba hacerte sentir mal, yo..."   
Cerró sus ojos al sentir que Prongs extendía su otra mano hacia su rostro, los dedos extendidos, y acariciaba suavemente su mejilla enrojecida.   
"Está bien, supongo.." su voz sonaba todavía calmada, ajena a cualquier sensación. "No debí obligarte a hacer algo que no te gusta... yo... creo que sería mejor regresar de una vez..." dijo, sonriendo, e inclinándose para besar suavemente la frente de Black.   
Pero no pudo hacerlo porque las manos de éste soltaron bruscamente a la suya y, sorpresivamente, aferraron su rostro.   
"No." presionando su frente contra la de James y viendo fijamente dentro de aquél par de ojos marrones, Sirius trató de sonreír. "No es necesario que dejes lo que te gusta solamente para agradarme, James.. discúlpame, fui muy egoísta..." tragó fuertemente, frotando sus dedos pulgares sobre las mejillas calientes de Prongs. "...Lo siento mucho.."   
James sonrió, ligeramente, y se inclinó todavía más. Sus labios se presionaron contra los de Sirius, quien jadeó, fuertemente, antes de abrir la boca y corresponder lentamente al suave beso de Prongs.   
"Está bien, Sirius.." balbuceó el más pequeño, rompiendo el beso. "Acepto que hoy me excedí de tiempo... así que por ahora podemos regresar a casa o hacer lo que tú gustes." se alejó de él, repentinamente, y sonrió a Tom, quien tenía su pedido en una mano y una sonrisa alegre en los labios.   
La depositó sobre la mesa antes de alejarse de ellos como si no hubiese visto nada, ante las miradas curiosas de ambos Marauders.   
Con una risita, James tomó su bebida y dio un largo trago antes de dejar el tarro sobre la mesa y ponerse de pie.   
"Entonces, ¿Qué deseas hacer?" pidió, sonriendo, y Sirius lo miró.   
"¿No comprarás tu escoba?"   
Prongs negó con la cabeza.   
"Ya te dije que haremos lo que tú desees."   
"Pero deseo que compres tu escoba..."   
Rompiendo en una risa esta vez más estruendosa, James tiró de Sirius hacia él por un brazo y se aferró a él. "Por supuesto, cuando yo me case con Evans (A/N: coff-espérate-coff)."   
Sirius lo miró de mala gana.   
"No juegues con eso..."   
Entonces, poniéndose de puntas, James volvió a besar a Sirius, rápidamente; dejó un par de monedas en la mesa y lo arrastró hacia la salida.   
"No te preocupes, en realidad era demasiada presión hasta para mí. Creo que por el momento seguiré viendo catálogos." sonrió, abrió la puerta que conducía hacia Diagon y suspiró profundamente. "Mi Regenbogen era demasiado buena como para ser reemplazada tan pronto, de cualquier forma." declaró, echando una mirada a su compañero, que lo miraba también, con sus profundos ojos grises.   
Amplió su sonrisa y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.   
"Vayamos a comprarte una túnica..."   
"¿Otra? Pero tengo muchas.."   
James se inclinó ligeramente hasta que su cabeza se apoyó sobre el hombro del otro.   
"Pero ésta será una nueva colección: _Las túnicas que Padfoot usa cuando está con Prongs._ Yo voy a escogerlas todas."   
Se quedaron algunos segundos en silencio, simplemente mirándose, hasta que Black sonrió también, se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Prongs y luego volvió a incorporarse.   
"Bueno, si mis asuntos no te aburren..."   
Y golpeando las lozas salidas en el muro con su varita, James rió. Ambos entraron por la abertura en la pared, dejando atrás el Londres Muggle una vez más.   
"Por cierto... ¿Has pensado en comprarte una escoba? Yo podría ayudarte a escoger una."   
Tal vez la idea de salir corriendo ahora no era tan mala...   
**END**

_notas:_ me duele la espalda T-T estuve escribiendo esto sin detenerme más que a cambiar de canción y a ir al baño y.. ya me cansé ;0;! Como sea... _Regenbogen_ quiere decir algo así como _Colores muy Nítidos_, y aunque no tiene nada que ver... era el nombre de la canción que estaba escuchando :P En fin. 


End file.
